McLean's Memoirs
by everydaynerd
Summary: Though Uncle Rick gave us a vague idea of what happens after BOO, we'll always want more, right? This is my idea of what would happen for Jason and Piper post-BOO from Piper's perspective: balancing a relationship, her dad, grief over the loss of a friend, and the aftermath of a war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! So after writing the Jiper scene in my other story, _Annabeth Goes to Goode_ (which I am not done with by any means), I felt really inspired to start a post-BOO story from Piper's POV-I know a lot of people aren't Piper or Jason's biggest fans, but I feel like that's largely due to the attachment we all have to Percy and Annabeth; they'll always be the first ones we knew. I really love their characters though, especially after the depth added to Jason's history in BOO, soooo yeah. Hope you like it!(:**

"Ms. McLean, there are rumors you've been in rehab the past year or so, can you confirm?" "Piper, tell us, is it true you have a secret relationship with Justin Bieber?" "Have you overcome your addictions, or do you plan to return to rehab after your visit?"

The bright lights flash nonstop as I attempt to shield my eyes with one hand, the other clutching my dad's arm as we walk the red carpet. He's never let me come to a premiere before-and now I understand why; I've fought in a war and been attacked by giants with six arms, but this is an entirely new level of hectic. Press of every variety have surrounded us since we stepped out of the car, and numerous fans reach magazines through the throng, pleading with Tristan McLean to autograph them. Tristan McLean: Hollywood's most desirable, star of the newest Pirates of the Caribbean movie, dad extraordinaire.

"You good, Pipes?" He whispers; though my eyes are wide, taking everything in, his are joyful and relaxed-he's definitely in his element.

I nod, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting this, but I can handle it. It's interesting-a day in your life." He grins, and I can hear multitudes of women and a few guys around us swooning.

We're two yards away from the safety of the theater, and just before I reach to open the door he stops abruptly, turning to face the crowd with a dazzling smile. "My attention has been drawn to a host of unsavory rumors, and I would just like to clarify: my daughter has not been in rehab, though I would love and be proud of her even if she had been. Piper has been attending a special program of intensive studies and athletic training in New York, and will continue on with the program for the foreseeable future. Have a good night, everyone, I hope you all enjoy the movie when you have a chance to see it." Without further adieu, he ushers me inside, and we find our seats just as his name appears on the screen, and we're enveloped in darkness.

/

"I have to say, Dad, you make a pretty great pirate. I think this was your best one yet."

"You know, Pipes, I like this one too. Although I start filming Herakles next week, and after how King of Sparta was received, I think it'll go well." For once, Hollywood was doing the movie in the original style: Herakles, not Hercules. Just as he raises his key, the door swings open to reveal Samantha, Dad's assistant while Mellie is on maternity leave.

"Mr. McLean! Your dinner is on the table, and the Director of your new movie asked that you call him as soon as possible, he said it's very urgent."

Running a hand through his hair, Dad shoots me a pained look, then begins dialing on his cellphone as he heads to his office.

"And Ms. McLean, you have a visitor. He says his name is Jason? I wasn't sure if it was okay or not, but he seemed to be a good kid, so I have him waiting in the sitting room." Without bothering to thank her I rush to find him; between his travel between the camps and my visiting my dad for the past few weeks, we haven't been together in a month.

"Jason!" I call as I pause in the doorway of the sitting room, hesitant to approach him. He has been with the Romans...what if he's decided to stay with them for good? Aphrodite did say we were a good story...and Greek stories never end well. But my fears and squashed as he stands instantaneously, the scar on his lip nearly disappearing as he smiles at me. "Hey, Pipes."

/

"So how is my favorite Pontifex Maximus?" I say quietly as I intertwine our hands, foreheads pressed together.

"Good. Kind of stressed out; there's so much tension and so many unresolved issues from over the eons, but you know, it's good to know I'm making a difference. You really should visit Camp Jupiter with me sometime, Frank makes a wicked praetor, you've got to see him in action."

"Maybe while I'm here I'll check it out one day. It would be nice to be there and not have angry Romans trying to kill me."

He laughs lightly, "Ah, memories. And this time I won't get knocked out! Hopefully."

I raise an eyebrow, "I read some interesting stuff about you and the brick online, you know. The Demigods United website Annabeth helped Percy set up has an entire forum of discussion about Brason."

"I have noticed that. But you know something else?"

"What?"

"The Jiper forum is ten times its size. And I only like brunettes," He says, eyes smoldering.

Just as our lips meet, a throat clears behind me, and I jump up to find my father looking more awkward than I've ever seen him.  
"Dad! I-we-what did the director want?"

"There was a change in the cast for the part of Megara, Herakles's wife, and we have our first photo shoot this weekend, he just wanted to make sure I knew everything I needed to."

I nod and stand silently, trying to decide the best way to diffuse the tension, when Jason steps forward boldly. Holding a hand out, he says, "Mr. McLean, my name is Jason Grace. I'm sorry if I intruded, I was just nearby and I hadn't seen Piper in a while so I thought I'd stop by."

"Please, call me Tristan, Mr. McLean is what I hear from the paparazzi. It's not an intrusion at all, you're welcome any time. My daughter speaks very highly of you, Jason. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, sir. I've seen some of your movies; you're an amazing actor." Jason says, and he visibly relaxes and grasps my hand, confidence restored.

"Thank you. You seem like a good guy, Jason, as long as you keep the kissing my daughter in front of me to a minimum I think we'll get along just fine," he replies with a grin.

"Dad! Don't scare him away," I plead jokingly, blushing to the roots of my hair.

"Come on, Pipes, if he's stuck around for almost a year I think he's willing to put up with me. But I'll leave you two to it, if you need me I'll be in my room. You guys have free reign of the house-don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Can I die now?"I say, eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey, he seems pretty cool. I mean, I would've preferred to meet him in a less compromising position, but all things considered he was cordial and he doesn't hate me, so that's good."

I smile, "True. What time do you have to head back to Camp Jupiter?"

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm not totally sure. Nico brought me here, but he didn't want to wait around for me, so I'll probably have to take a cab or something. I wonder if they take denarii."

"Slow down, Sparky, I'm not letting my boyfriend take a cab when I have a perfectly good car and license I've been itching to use."

His eyes widen, "Car? When did that happen?" I grin, "Belated birthday present, the first day I got here Dad took me to get my license and had the car ready as soon as we got home."

"That's awesome! Especially since we don't have to worry about the ground trying to swallow us up anymore, or crazy giants trying to murder us."

"Did you just say giants?" My dad asks in a whisper, all the blood drained from his face.

**A/N: So, what do you think? This was a really spur of the moment idea, so I'm not sure it's at the standard of my usual writing, but I'm definitely hoping to expand upon it and make it something special. Follow, favorite, and review-I want to know what you think and what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. See you soon!(:**

**-Kaitie**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Dad."

"Oh no," he says, eyes filled with humor. "Are you pregnant or something?"

My jaw drops, and I blush as red as a tomato, "No! Why would you think that?"

"The 'so Dad' always means you're going to say something I won't particularly like. And you left Jason in the other room...that means you don't want me to kill him. Although, just so you know, I wouldn't be ticked if you got pregnant. I mean, don't rush to have a kid or anything, I would be a little disgruntled, but I'm aware that fifty percent of people are not virgins by the time they're seventeen, I sure wasn't, so if you were one of the few who have consequences in the form of a child, I can't judge."

"Um, thanks? I appreciate that you're accepting of my less-than-impending pregnancy, but that is nowhere close to what I was going to ask." I shake my head, of course he would jump to the most extreme conclusion possible. "I-you know the camp program I go to?"

He nods wearily, "Uh huh."

"Well, there's another branch, more Roman-centric than Greek, here in California. Jason goes back and forth between the two by weekly or so, and as you can see he's here this week. So I was wondering if I could go stay there with him and some of the friends I met this past summer for a few days?" I cross my fingers, anticipating a no but hoping for the best. _Come on, Tyche, I could use some fortune._

"Hm. I suppose...I will be very busy with my movie, and I don't want you to be bored sitting around here all the time. Will Hazel be there?" I swear, he loves Hazel; she came to visit one time, and he was enamored. I could ask to go to a drug house, and he would be okay with it if she came along.

"Yes, Dad, both her and Frank stay at the California camp almost year round, they only come to New York for a few weeks. And Reyna will be there too-the one I told you about?"

His brow puckered, "Reyna, Jason's almost-ex Reyna?"

"The very same."

"And you're..._happy_ that she'll be there?" he asked, befuddled.

"Dad, like you said before, we've been together for almost a year. Reyna is my friend, I can't hold a grudge over something that happened before I even met Jason."

"You confuse me even more than your mother did," he says with a shake of his head.

"Girls aren't that complicated, Dad. You just have to give them food and pay attention when they talk about things you don't care about. Which reminds me, are you ever going to date again? I know you're lonely." I swallow thickly, filled with sorrow at the thought of him, alone in this big, drafty house all year while I'm away at camp.

"Pipes, don't rehash that old argument. Besides, shouldn't you be trying to get on my good side? I haven't said yes yet; after all, what father in their right mind would let his sixteen year old daughter go away with her boyfriend without adult supervision?"

I snort, "Good thing you're not in your right mind. And there will be plenty of supervision, there are tons of adults at camp, lots of parents-even grandparents." Not that I'll be in that part of New Rome much, but he doesn't need to know that. I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to have secrets and white lies.

"Well, I suppose, since I'm not in my right mind, that would be all right. Do you need any money or anything?" Not unless you have a stash of denarii you've been hiding from me.

"Nope, I have the 'troubled kid' scholarship, remember? Covers everything. Thanks Dad, you're the best!" I stand on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then rush to my room to pack a bag, securing Katoptris on my belt.

/

"You ready, Sparky?" I call with a smile, backpack on one arm and my key lanyard hanging from the other.

"As I'll ever be, where you're concerned," he responds with a smirk, treading across the tile behind me as we head to the door.

/

"So where will I be staying? Is there a guest place, or will Reyna and Frank just stick me in a temporary cohort?"

"Um, the only visitor I've ever seen is Nico, so I don't actually know. But um..." he trails off nervously, and I bite my lip to keep from grinning. The only times he ever gets overwhelmed by nerves are when his friends are in danger, and whenever we're alone.

"What, Jase?"

"Praetors have their own houses, separate from the rest of the legion. After Frank became Praetor, it was decided that a new one would be built for him, and the one I had would be used for the Pontifex Maximus as long as there was one. So you could..I mean, if you wanted..." he stops again, and I reach my hand over to squeeze his.

"There's no place I'd rather stay." He lets out a breath, and I can feel him regain confidence. "Awesome. There's only one bed, it's queen size, but I can take the couch. And I keep some snack food in the kitchenette, but we'll go to the forum for all our meals."

"Jason, I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch of your own house. We can just share the bed." I hold my breath as I wait for his response-did my Aphrodite nature take it too far? "If that's okay with you."

"Y-yeah, that would...be good." I swear, his awkwardness is so adorable. If I wasn't driving I would kiss the Hades out of him-_eyes on the road, Piper_ I chide myself.

"So, how _is_ Camp Jupiter? Have there been a lot of changes since the war?"

"Kind of. We've had a lot more recruits descended from minor deities, and there's been a lot of temple construction-I commissioned a project to revamp Minerva's shrine, and Reyna and Frank have been ordering legion instructors to incorporate principles of respect for her and all the 'lesser' gods. I know it doesn't really make up for thousands of years of mistreatment, but...I think it's important to try, you know?"

"Of course. And you're not just trying, you're succeeding; even Chiron has said he's noticed a change in the gods' attitudes since you started all this. You're doing something amazing." We sit in comfortable silence, but between the discussion topic and the heavy rain that began moments after we started driving, that atmosphere has grown a bit too serious for my liking.

"Oooh, turn it up, this is my jam," he comments lightly, and I raise my eyebrows. "You like All American Rejects?"

He nods sheepishly, "Yeah, I always listen to their music when I get really frustrated. Singing along helps me let off some steam so I can stay levelheaded."

"Interesting. Now I know who to get you tickets to-other than Lana Del Rey, of course."

"Lana Del Rey is definitely my favorite," he admitted. "And let's see, I would have to get you...Maroon 5 or Imagine Dragons."

"Perfect. At least now we don't have to stress over Christmas presents," I say with a laugh.

"Yep. Our only winter worry will be whether or not someone smites Percy for being less than devout."

"Winter worry? Let's be honest, we'll be worrying about that one for the rest of our lives."

Jason grins, "Truer words have never been spoken. Poor Annabeth."

"She can handle it; gods know she's used to it by now. Hold on-did you see that?" I pull through the slosh to the side of the road abruptly, turning around in my seat.

"See what?" he squints through the back window.

"I thought I saw someone, it looked like they collapsed or something. I'm going back." After a quick U turn, I slowly cruise past the stretch where I thought I saw the figure, and we scrutinize the grassy roadside through the droplets smacking down onto the car.

"There, right by that boulder!" Jason points, and I stop next to a human form enveloped in a dirty knitted blanket.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I call as I step out of the car, running to crouch down by the head of what I could now see is a girl, who looks maybe twelve. Her hair is a pale blonde, but the shape of her eyes reminds me of Grandpa Tom's. "She's got a pulse, but here skin feels cold, and she's not responding," I shout to Jason with a hand on her forehead. Carefully positioning my arms, I lift her and trek back to my car, laying her across the backseat.

"Camp," she mumbles, "Have to..camp. Monster..." I look up, and Jason and I's eyes lock. "She's a half-blood. We need to get her to camp, the children of Apollo can help her. Can you sit in the backseat to make sure she stays stable?" He nods and climbs in, while I jump in the front and put the car in drive.

I raise Katoptris in greeting as I speed onto the road to New Rome, passing two bored looking guards. "Remind me, which way do I go?"

"Left here, and right after we pass that monument to Janus. Don't worry, she's doing okay. Hold up, someone's leaving the forum-I think it's Frank."

A glance in that direction tells me he's right, and he hollers to be heard in the downpour. "Frank! Thank the gods. Where is Quentin? Or Cam? We found a girl on the side of the road, she needs medical attention as quickly as possible."

The son of Mars pulls at his Praetor's cape uncomfortably, looking pensive. "I think they're with Reyna, one of Octavian's old followers went rabid and came at her with a pugio; she's okay, but she needed some healing. Do you want me to come with?"

I nod gratefully, "That would be helpful, thanks Frank. Just hop in the passenger seat." He does so compliantly, and within minutes we're carrying the small, limp form inside.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Follow, favorite, review! Your opinions mean the world to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Perrrcy!" Grover said, awkwardly leaping to a standing position.

Percy hugged him, then initiated a fist bump (of course). "G-man! I missed you. What are you doing here?"

Grover held up a finger, "Let me explain after I say hi to Annabeth, or I might not live to see tomorrow."

She laughed and uncrossed her arms, reaching for the hug. "It's good to see you, Grover. Thanks for acknowledging my presence."

He grinned, "Well, I've learned the hard way that that's the first thing to do in any situation. How've you been?"

She shrugged, "Same old. School, drawing up some designs for the future, doing Percy's homework.."

"Hey, I resent that! You're only half doing my homework, I'm helping."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Helping me do your homework. How charitable. But Grover, what ARE you doing here?"

"Well, now that the war's over I'm doing a lot of environmental promotion work; starting up eco clubs, convincing people to go green, and spreading awareness about the detrimental impact modern society is having on nature. A few other satyrs are working with me, we're calling it FON, for Friends Of Nature. I assigned everyone to the most polluted places in the world; Coach Hedge's cousin Marty is in Hong Kong, poor guy. But I need to be near camp since I'm on the council, and New York was one of the two locations in America I was planning on sending satyrs to, so I figured I would go here. And now I can be near you guys, AND Juniper!" he sighed, a dreamy look on his face.

"That's so cool, man! Where in New York are you doing all this?" Percy asked.

"I'll be doing a lot of traveling from school to school; yes, I will be at Goode, but only for one day, and I have to be serious while I'm there. But yeah, so lots of schools, um, some big corporations, things like that."

"My question is, did you choose FON because you actually wanted to be called Friends Of Nature, or because it sounds like fawn?" Annabeth asked shrewdly, the hint of a smile on her lips.

Grover laughed, "A little bit of both, maybe. But I've got to go see Juniper, I promised to set up a picnic for our two and a half year anniversary. See you guys soon though!" And he frolicked out of the apartment.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Annabeth collapsed again. The monsters of Tartarus kept coming, launching fire, spears, and rocks her way with every step. She could feel her need for the river's fiery magic grow stronger, and called out when she felt her recently broken ankle break all over again as she tripped over some kind of…well, that's best left unsaid. She threw her arms out to break her fall, and felt broken glass incise all the skin covering her hands and arms, then the back of her legs as they hit a moment later. Asshe drew what she knew would be one of her last breaths, the horde of monsters and spirits overwhelmed her, and she felt something cold slide through two of her ribs. "Percy," she whispered, her breath like flames climbing up her throat and onto her tongue. "Why did you leave? What did I do? I thought you loved me. Seaweed—" She couldn't control her mouth. Or her hands. Her eyelids started sliding closed, and slid out of focus, the monsters' screeches fading away…

"Annabeth! Annabeth, wake up. Come on Wise Girl, wake up, please!" When Annabeth came to, Percy's voice was saturated with anguish.

"Perce?" She said quietly, her eyelids fluttering open. "Oh thank the gods," he muttered, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I thought you'd never wake up. You wouldn't stop screaming and thrashing around, and then you were so still…"

She sat up a bit, her mind gradually clearing from the fog that was PTSD. "Sorry I scared you. It was Tartarus, when I was cursed…Percy, out of all these nightmares, those are always the worst. Nothing gets as bad as it does when you leave me." She closed her eyes as a stray tear escaped, leaning into his shoulder.

He stroked her hair, squeezing her and placing his chin atop her head. "I am never leaving you. Ever. That's what makes those nightmares different; they show the one thing that could never happen."

"Do you promise? Even if I try to make you leave, or I turn into an awful person? You'll always be with me?"

Percy nodded, "I promise. You're stuck with me forever, because that's as long as I will love you. No matter who you are or what you are, you will always be my Wise Girl and I'll be your Seaweed Brain. No curse could keep me away from you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Percy jerked awake when he heard his mom's voice, waking him up for school as usual. He looked at her to signify that he was getting up, but she raised her eyebrows, on the verge of laughter while looking like she wanted to reprimand him, when he felt hair tickle his arm. He looked over to find blond curls strewn across half the bed, the pretty face beneath it puffing little breaths through its mouth.

Percy looked back to his mom with wide eyes, grabbing at his collar, "Clothes, see?"

She burst out laughing, her serious demeanor destroyed. "I noticed. Percy, I know you and Annabeth will be responsible with whatever you do or do not do, it's fine. The whole point of this arrangement was for you guys to help with each others' nightmares. I'm just recovering from the mini heart attack I had when I found your room empty this morning. I should've known, I just don't expect you to be gone when we just got you back; I was worried Hera kidnapped you again. Stupid goddess."

Thunder boomed through the apartment, and Sally rolled her eyes. "Whine to me later, Hera. You already got your thanks for ensuring the victory of the gods, I'm a mother and you took my kid. Deal with it."

Annabeth sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Sally, did you just sass Hera?"

Sally smirked, "Well, Persassy had to come from somewhere, didn't he? And Sally is just sassy with Ls."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! I know this chapter is short, but Percabeth fluff and sassy Sally make up for it at least partially, right? If anyone is extra bored and interested at all, I have one complete book and one book in progress on wattpad, my username is thisishowiedoitt, so feel free to check it out(: Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, school's been a nightmare! But enjoy(:**

"I'm here!" I call breathlessly, skidding to a stop as I enter the house. Will looks up and gives me a tired smile, Nico eating fries in a chair nearby.

"Hey-"

"Piper," an unfamiliar voice says quietly, and my eyes snap down to the girl struggling to sit up. "It's you."

"How-how do you know me?" I ask hesitantly, trying to identify why I feel as though I should know her, though I know we've never met.

"Wow, this is weird," she says to herself. "Um, actually, the thing is...we're cousins."

"What? What are you talking about?" Is her godly parent a sibling of Aphrodite-is she a child of Demeter or Hades or something?

"My mother, when she was four, there was an accident. Her father thought she and my grandmother had died, but only my grandmother did. She couldn't find her way back, though, so she grew up in the foster system and never saw her father again."

"I'm sorry, that must've been awful for her, but I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with me? Is your father a son of Ouranos?"

"No, my father is Mars, but that's not the point. My grandfather, my mother could never find him because she couldn't remember his name; she couldn't even remember her own, the foster system gave her the one she's always lived by. But a few days ago there was an attack, a monster came after me and she hit her head and remembered...her father's name was Tom McLean."

Tom McLean. Grandpa Tom-gone for years, but having had another child all these years he knew nothing about?

"I can't-it's not possible," I stutter, but her eyes-_Grandpa Tom's eyes-_are staring at me, begging me to believe her. "My gods. But how did you know about me?"

"My father. After the attack, he visited-told me it wasn't safe for me to be with my mother until I learned how to protect myself as a demigod, gave me directions to camp, and said I should find you, for both our sakes."

I jump as Nico snorts, having forgotten his presence. "Never knew Ares to be that nice to a kid, except maybe Clarisse after we won the titan war," the son of Hades said, surprised.

"I...this is insane." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, attempting to deal with the situation rationally. "Okay, first thing's first: what's your name?" Will and Nico burst out laughing as she gives me a relieved grin.

"Alma."

"Oooh, pretty name. And how old are you?" I ask curiously.

"Just turned twelve last month. Crap, what's today's date?" She sits up further, paling but looking frantic.

"The twenty-third, why? Is something wrong?" She relaxes and lies back down.

"Tomorrow, then. Thank god," she mutters, then meets my eyes. "It's my little brother's birthday tomorrow-he's turning five." Her face glows at the mention of her brother, and I can easily see he's her pride and joy.

"You-you have a little brother?" Nico's voice is filled with emotion, and Alma nods.

"Yes, his name is Victor. And a little sister, Bea, but she's turning one next month." Nico's face turns ashen, and I swear there are tears in his eyes. Crap, Bea must remind him of Bianca. It must be awful, he was accustomed to at least seeing her ghost, and after she was reincarnated he's left with no one but Hazel...

"Nik..." Will begins to rub circles on his boyfriend's shoulder, talking to him quietly until he seems to regain control of himself.

"I have to go- do a Hades thing-kay bye." And he's out the door, Will shooting an apologetic grimace and "I'll send Quentin!" over his shoulder as he sprints after him.

"Did I say something to hurt him?" Alma asked worriedly.

"It's complicated," I admit. "He...a few years back, just after he and his sister found out they were demigods, she left him to be a hunter of Artemis-she loved him and all, but it was a lot of pressure on a twelve year old to take care of him all the time, and when you consider that they were trapped in time for decades and decades...well, anyway, she joined the hunters and ended up going on a quest to save Annabeth and Artemis, who had been kidnapped by Atlas, and, well, long story short, she died. Nico had a really hard time with it-she was the only person he had. He was really upset and lonely for a while...he's doing a lot better now; he has Will, of course, and Jason and I forced our friendship on him until he started returning it, but it's still really hard for him to be reminded of her."

"Oh wow. That's awful...no one should have to lose a sibling. I can't imagine a worse pain." Alma's eyes fill with tears, and she bites her lip as she looks at me. "Is that-is that common for demigods?"

"Not necessarily common, but...it can happen. Before I got to camp, an Aphrodite sister of mine died in the war-so did her boyfriend, one of my best friend's brothers. And Thalia, Jason's older sister, she died when she was twelve-but she was brought back to life. It's...it's complicated, being a demigod. You lose friends sometimes, but it is worth it. Why do you ask? Are your siblings demigods?"

Alma nods, just barely. "My sister Bea, Mars came by to visit last year and Mom told us she was pregnant a month or so later. I don't think Victor is, though, Mom met Harry, his dad, when we flew to Kansas when I was seven, and he started coming over more a year or so ago. Gods don't visit a lot, right?"

I shake my head with a grimace, "Not normally, no."

"Hey, Pipes, how's everything going?" Jason walks in with a grin, his expression waning as the serious atmosphere hits him. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Piper was just filling me in on everything I don't know. I'm Alma by the way," she told him with a small smile.

"Jason, but you probably knew that. I'm Pontifex Maximus here at Camp Jupiter, and at Camp Half-Blood, and you have no idea what that means do you?" he trailed off as he noticed her mystified expression.

"Not at clue," she said with a giggle.

"Basically I just make sure everyone respects all the gods, that kind of thing. I'm like the peace ambassador between the camps and Olympus."

"Oh, that's interesting. Are there a lot of jobs like that?"

"Not really. We kind of dissolved the augur position in favor of having a Pontifex Maximus, so now there's just me, the praetors, and the centurions for the most part."

"It turns out Alma's my cousin-on my dad's side," I insert myself in the conversation, and Jason's jaw drops."

"You're kidding! That's so cool. So you're doubly related."

I roll my eyes, "Now you just sound like Percy."

He grins, "Always want to be like my bro Aquaman."

"Dear god, I can already tell I'm in over my head," the pre-teen mutters under her breath, and I burst out laughing at Jason's mock-offended expression.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Is it what you expected? Do you like it, do you hate it, is there anything in particular you would like to see in the coming chapters? Review, PM, let me know!**

**On my other story I do a question of the post, and I think it's really cool to see everyone's perspective and personality through the little things in life, so I'm gonna start doing it on here.**

**Question of the chapter: what's your favorite class you've ever taken?**

**My answer: AP Psychology, best thing ever!**

**See you guys next time(:**

**Kaitie~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while, how is everyone? Sorry this took so long, life has been..interesting, to say the least. I've had a few curve balls coming my way. I'll try to update faster next time, though!**

"Piper?" My eyes snap open, Alma's hand on my shoulder. A glance at the clock tells me it's 7:30-sleeping in for a demigod at camp.

"What's wrong, Alma?" She bites her lip, looking anxious.

"It's Victor's birthday but I'm not sure how to get in touch...I went in town but they said demigods can't use mortal technology, so I'm clueless."

"Oh. Well, Leo-has anyone told you about Leo yet?" She shook her head, and I grinned. "Leo is a son of Hephaestus, Vulcan, that is, but he's Greek like me so he lives at Camp Half-Blood. Anyway, he's as close to a genius you can get without being a child of Athena, and he managed to hook up some demigod-usable cell phones, so we can place an request for a phone for you on the next order. The thing is, in the meantime...mine is broken, actually. So the only way to contact your brother today would be...well, how opposed are they to the unnatural?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Remind me what this is called, again?" Alma asks hesitantly.

"An Iris Message. The goddess Iris-that's be Arcus to you- she does rainbows and all, but she's also willing to help us out with communication; she's one of the nicest gods, really. Basically we toss a drachma or denarii into a rainbow and say her incantation, and whoever we want to see appears in front of us, like a hologram."

"Victor will think that's the coolest thing, he's really into sci fi," she gushes. Twelve years old, and she has such a sense of responsibility; her devotion to her little siblings is unending, I can already tell. But who is there to care for her? Her mom is absentee, and obviously Mars is a little busy.

_I promise, _I tell Alma in my mind. _I'll be that for you. We might be cousins, but I'll be there like a sister would. You deserve that much._

"O Arcus, goddess of the rainbow, show me Victor in Sacramento," I invoke, and Alma's eyes widen at the shimmering before us.

"Woah," she whispers, and I grin. "Cool, right?"

The image solidifies, and I hear a sharp intake of breath next to me at the sight of a small boy, with the same Native American complexion as Alma and I. He plays with a pile of legos, smiling to himself and humming to a song I've never heard before.

"Victor," Alma calls timidly, her eyes filling with joy as he turns to face her.

"Alma? What are you doing here? Who's she?"

"This is Piper, she's our cousin, buddy. And...it's hard to explain, Victor. I'll come visit as soon as I can, I promise. I just want to keep you and Bea safe."

"We thought you were gone forever," he says, lower lip sticking out.

"Oh of course not, baby. This is just for a little while. And I couldn't miss your birthday-five is a big deal! But since you're five now, you've got to do me a favor, okay?"

"Okay." His eyes were big, but sure; whatever his sister asked him to do he would do.

"You have to look out for Bea, you're the big kid now. We both know Mom's not-she doesn't always help us like she should. Can you try to take care of her while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Alma. I promise."

"Thanks kiddo. I knew I could count on you. I have to go now," she swallows heavily, and I can see tears forming in her eyes. "I'll come back soon. You and Bea remember I love you."

"We love you too. Goodbye," he says quietly, and the image fades away.

"You okay, Alma?" I ask, and she nods, but I can see her shoulders begin to heave. "Hey, don't worry. You're doing the right thing, you're protecting them. That's what's important. You'll train, and become more powerful, so that when you return to them you'll be able to defend them from any monster that comes your way."

Wiping her eyes, she forces a smile. "You're right. I'm fine, really, I just let my emotions get the better of me."

I give her a look, enveloping her in my arms. "You don't have to pretend with me, Alma. You're twelve, and you're scared and lonely and worried, and you have far too much on your shoulders-that's what happens when you first find out you're a demigod, and you've got a lot going on. But listen: it's okay to not be okay. You have an even bigger family now, and we'll be here for you when things are rough."

**A/N: I know, this chapter isn't my best, I'm sorry, it's short and filler-y, but I've had insane writer's block. Tell me what you want to see in the forthcoming chapters, or if there's anything you did or didn't like! I'll update sooner this time, I promise.**

**Kaitie~**


End file.
